1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a wafer scrubber and more particularly to a wafer scrubber system using a high speed spinning action to remove water from a surface of a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Production of semiconductor devices having microscopic structures require high-precision technology. During processing, minute particles of dust on the circuits which constitute a semiconductor device may degrade the reliability of a finished semiconductor device. Even if dust contaminants produced during processing, which end up on a semiconductor wafer, do not adversely affect the circuit functions of the semiconductor device, they still may lead to fabrication difficulties. Therefore, a semiconductor device must be fabricated in a dirt-free environment, and the surface of the semiconductor wafer must be washed to remove minute particles of dust generated during processing.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wafer scrubber comprises a spindle 108 connected to a holder 102 for holding a wafer 106. The wafer 106 is moistened by deionized water 110 (DI water) in a preceding stage. The wafer 106 and the holder 102 spin with a high speed to remove water 110 from the wafer 106 surface. However, this method and scrubber make the water 110 leave the wafer 106 with a high speed, and the high speed water 110 scatters back to impact the wafer 106 when it hits the chamber wall 104. Therefore, particle and chip damage issues are generated.